The Forgotten World
by Princess Tiger Lily48778
Summary: What if there was no more Pretear and the world was in utter chaos? The knights still had their powers, but growing weary by every battle. What if…


_What if there was no more Pretear and the world was in utter chaos? The knights still had their powers, but growing weary by every battle. What if…_

**Chapter 1: The Brave Princess**

"This is getting out of hand," Go huffed as he tried to control his breathing.

"We can't give up yet!" Mannen stammered.

"No one said anything about giving up!" Hayate snapped. "We just need to find a place to rest up and regain our strength."

"Hayate's right," Sasame commented. "We need to go back to the underground."

"We can't just leave these people here without help," Hajime said.

"If we stay here any longer," Kei continued, "we won't be of much help to anyone."

After arguing more about the situation, they all agreed to go underground. Though, the sewers weren't the most pleasant place this time of year, their leafe was draining rapidly. They couldn't afford to leave the people of Earth with no help.

Even the military forces were growing exhausted. There wasn't anything that could be done for the people of Earth. These strange looking demons kept coming at full force. There seemed to be no end to the madness.

The seven weary knights retreated to their shelter. They know this was a never ending battle. Without the Pretear, there was no hope. There was no one worthy of being the Pretear.There hasn't been a pure soul on Earth for several years.

The demon world, several years ago, had opened a portal and slowly engulfed Earth, leaving everyone vulnerable to being drained of their Leafe and become drones to the evil demons. The demons wouldn't stop until they conquered Earth, enslaving every human being and destroying the Leafe Knights.

"I don't want to stop helping these people," Shin continued, "but I don't know how much longer I can go on."

"Shin's right," Kei agreed. "I don't know how much longer any of us can go on."

"There has to be something we can do," Go continued, "something to help these people."

"I know how you feel, Go," Sasame comforted. "I think we all know how you feel, but there is not much more we can do without the Pretear."

"We just keep doing what we must do in order to protect these people," Hayate spoke up.

"We should all rest," Kei continued, "we still have a long day ahead of us."

The knights found a spot to settle down in and fell asleep. Their bodies were all very sore, even Hayate found it uncomfortable to rest, but he knew he must, or he would be no good in battle.

As the knights took their rest, there was a great disturbance on a far away planet, though much like Earth, resembling the medieval era. They, as well, were under attack, but not in as great danger as Earth.

Princess Lily Ana, named after her great grandmother, ran through the woods, heading for the safety of her castle. Her black, thigh length hair was pulled into a loose bun, keeping it from getting caught in the branches, leaving her face exposed to being scratched up by her surroundings.

The demons were closing in on her, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. Her people depended on her greatly, and she couldn't leave her baby brother behind, though they live on a peaceful planet that has never known war and ruled by a princess who has never seen war, she couldn't leave her brother in charge of these people.

"Open the gates!" Lily screamed. "Take my brother below!"

Lily jumped through the barely opened gates and ran to the top of the walls. She had to destroy the demons before they attacked the castle. Never feeling the rage of war, she didn't know how long the walls may stand.

Lily looked around; there were too many demons this time. Their weapons wouldn't help this time around. She had to think quickly how she would save her people.

She cupped her hands around her heart and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the love she felt for her people, knowing she couldn't give up only for their safety.

A bright light floated in her hands. She stretched her arms out in front of her and opened her eyes. As she saw the demons nearing, she snapped open her hands and released the light.

"May you feel the love of my heart!" Lily yelled.

The light grew wider and captured every demon with in sight. Lily heard their cries as they were being purified and destroyed by pure love. Soon, all the demons disappeared.

"Matthew!" Lily called. "We need to find out who sent those demons."

"Yes, princess," he bowed.

"I need to know if we should worry about future attacks," she continued, "and find out why. I detect a great distress in the universe. I fear we aren't the only planet under attack."

"We aren't the only planet under attack," a voice called out. "There is one other planet in grave danger. A planet much like ours."

"Quiet you fool!" Arken, General of the guards, warned.

"What is this you are speaking of?" Lily asked.

"It is pure nonsense, Princess," Arken interceded. "Nothing more than traveler's tales."

"It is not a traveler's tale," the man snapped.

"Please, show yourself stranger," Lily requested.

A man in a dark cloak stepped forward. His hair flowed over his shoulders, a beautiful shade of gray she had never seen. His skin was slightly darker then the princess's. He was a tall man, much taller than the princess herself, and adorned a beautifully crafted sword on his left hip. He looked so regal in appearance, someone of a great blood line.

"What is your name, stranger?" She asked.

"I am Lord Gabrielle of…"

"…the floating castle?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"What do you know of this other planet?" She asked.

"Don't listen to him, princess," Arken continued, "he will only fill your head with nonsense."

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, Arken," she continued, "before you regret it."

Arken cowered down, like a defeated wolf with its tail tucked between its legs. He knew of this planet, but he didn't see its significance to their planet. Earth was too far away. This was nothing more than a mere coincidence.

"Are you familiar with the third planet from the sun?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," she said. "The one called Earth."

"For several years now, they have been under attack," he said. "The planet has become a dark and dreary place. It was once beautiful, but with the demons gradually taking control, it has become quite dreadful."

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" She asked.

"We didn't see its significance at the time." Jasper, the royal advisor, commented.

"Whether there was significance or not, you should have advised me of the situation," she snapped.

"Princess, please understand," Jasper continued, "it's not our place to get involved. They have nothing to do with us."

"They have everything to do with us!" She yelled. "I am the protector of this planet. If something is wrong elsewhere in the universe, it is only a matter of time before it hits here. We could have helped the Planet Earth years ago, but because of your lack leadership, now I have to go there to clean up this mess anyway."

"My apologies, princess," Jasper bowed.

Jasper retreated to the back of the crowd. His plans were being spoiled by Lord Gabrielle, but he found it was also working to his advantage. If the demons weren't able to destroy the princess here, than perhaps they would destroy her on Planet Earth. He was going to have his castle, no matter what the cost may be. He would see to the demise of the princess.

Lord Gabrielle walked with Princess Lily-Ana, waiting to explain to her the circumstances of the other planet and the demise of her own, but there were too many ears around. He didn't like the ringing alarm from his head when he was around Jasper.

"You should watch yourself with him," he commented. "He doesn't seem completely trustworthy."

"I know," she paused, "but I haven't been able to prove it. What ever it is he may be doing, he doesn't do it here."

"He is a sneaky man," he said.

"I believe he is the reason my parent's are dead," she stated. "It was shortly after my thirteenth birthday, my father became very ill and my mother didn't know what she was going to do. My brother was still very young and the king from the underground kingdom had asked for my hand in marriage.

"It would be the perfect fix for both of our kingdoms. He was a young king, only a few years older than me, and with my father's pressing condition, there would be someone to rule the kingdom, but I wouldn't accept it. Because my mother wasn't of direct royal blood I had to prepare myself for the coronation. I was to become the next ruler to our kingdom, but the King of the Underground wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. If I were crowned, the king wouldn't be able to marry me and he wouldn't be able to have my kingdom."

"Forgive me princess," he stopped, "but I do not understand."

"Sorry," she apologized, "I tend to babble sometimes, and trail of the point of the story."

"What has become of the king of the underground?" he asked.

"I was out on an important journey during my father's illness," she said. "It determined whether I was courageous and worthy enough of being crowned the next ruler. I came back with a golden feather from the sacred eagle and a lily from the mountain top, still intact and living. I completed my mission, but I came back to late. My father died and my mother was executed. Most of the guards were severely wounded or killed trying to protect my family. I found my baby brother under the body of one of the nursemaids. He was the only survivor of that terrible ordeal; him and Jasper.

"I grabbed my brother and searched for any survivor's; that's when I found Jasper, attempting to cover himself in blood. He never saw me, and I don't believe he knows I ever saw him. I've never been able to get that image out of my head."

"And what of the king?" he asked.

"That's something else I will never forget," she giggled. "I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him the castle was built over the tomb of my bloodline and how their souls still roam around the castle, and if he were to marry me, no matter where we lived, they would always be around to make sure I would never be harmed."

"Interesting," he smiled.

"What can you tell me of Planet Earth?" she asked. "What do these demons want?"

"Earth has always been plagued by strange beings," he continued, "but they have also been protected by seven warriors, but they are growing weary. They battle every day in hopes of saving more innocent people, but more and more people are taken prisoner and become the slaves of these terrible demons.

"It won't be much longer before they take over Earth. The warriors have very little hope left, but they still keep fighting, in hopes that the one they search for will bi willing to help them."

"Who are they searching for?" she asked.

"A legend," he stated. "The legend states there is a young, powerful lady that can combine her soul with one of the warriors and rid the world of these demons."

"I will do all that I can to help the people of Earth," she continued, "but I don't know how to help them find this legend."

"You don't have to worry about finding the legend," he said. "She doesn't exist anymore."

"What happened?" she asked.

"The legend has to have a pure soul," he continued, "but the evil has destroyed everyone's soul. The legend no longer exists. There is too much hatred in their world, and it will be generations before such a girl comes across their path again."

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

_I know, it sucks to leave it like this, but I enjoy leaving people hanging. I'm new at this, so I decided to write about something interesting with Pretear. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._


End file.
